1. Field of the Invention
The following description relates to a method of estimating a blood pressure of a person.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A blood pressure is measured by applying a pressure to an upper arm of a subject after attaching a cuff to the upper arm of the subject.
A method of estimating a blood pressure using a photo-plethysmography (PPG) signal and an electrocardiogram (ECG) signal is developed. The method estimates a blood pressure based on a pulse wave transmission rate which is calculated by the PPG signal and the ECG signal.